.1 The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drain strainers and more particularly to that class having strainer supporting means and including a rotatable or retractable handle affixed thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with strainers utilized to protect drains and traps therebelow from being clogged with debris entering the drain opening. U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,877 issued Mar. 25, 1930 to W. B. Nance teaches a drain trap secured with a bolt within a drain opening such that the uppermost surface of the trap lies substantially in the plane of the floor of the sink. U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,544 issued June 22, 1926 to S. Natow et al discloses a cylindrical strainer supported by an annular flange that protrudes over the surface of the floor of the sink, having four cavities within the strainer, substantially permitting the strainer to surround and pass through openings created by the conventional cross bar internal drain support members commonly found in most sink installations. U.S. Pat. No. 814,481 issued Mar. 6, 1906 to A. Savard shows a foraminated cup-like member having a flange extending radially outwardly from the free edges thereof. The flange is used to sit within a recess located adjacent the opening of the drain. All of the aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of either not providing any drain strainer handle at all, or if such a handle is available, it protrudes above the surface of the floor surrounding the drain opening. In all cases, prior apparatus, utilizing handles, have the handle fixedly secured within the strainer, obstructing thereby, the retention capabilities of large sized debris, such as encountered in slaughter houses and the like.